


《未待戀心萌芽時》

by Marcy13142jojo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy13142jojo/pseuds/Marcy13142jojo
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	《未待戀心萌芽時》

那是某個晴朗的初夏清晨。  
年幼的但丁懷裡抱著手製木劍，飛快地跑進哥的書房;他的哥哥總是在劍術練習前，窩在父親的書房閱讀那些艱澀難懂的書籍。  
一如往常地，打開略有年代的木門後，映入眼簾的是沐浴在溫暖陽光下、略顯慵懶地倚靠著沙發的維吉爾。  
維吉爾絲毫沒有注意到闖進來的弟弟，依舊目不轉睛地看著手上的詩集，使得但丁心中感到些許不滿，一屁股坐在維吉爾旁邊的空位。

他試圖說服維吉爾提早開始劍術練習，然而他聰明而冷漠的哥哥卻寧可再多讀幾首詩，他迫切地渴望吸引哥哥的注意，於是一把搶走維吉爾手裡的書 。  
這下終於引起維吉爾的不滿，兩兄弟開始了孩子氣的打架，經過一番爭鬥後，但丁好不容易抓住維吉爾的雙手，將對方壓在身下，卻被眼前的光景所迷惑。

因為打架而敞開的衣領，使得維吉爾白皙的鎖骨一覽無遺；略微凌亂的白髮在光線照耀下閃閃發光；噴在自己脖子上溫熱的吐息，以及因為不甘心而微微咬起的紅唇，這一切讓小但丁忽然感到口感舌燥，但在來得及做出什麼前，他被維吉爾一腳踹了下去。

這是但丁悖德的、小小的戀心萌芽之始。

三天過後，惡魔來襲。

母親在把自己藏好後被惡魔分屍。

他活了下來，從此卻再也沒見過維吉爾。

(The end)


End file.
